Bayushi Elite Guard
The Bayushi Elite Guard was part of the First Crimson Legion. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 235 Also known as the Scorpion Elite Guard, they trained to adapt his fighting style to that of a specific enemy clan, becoming an intimidating opponent to any members of that clan. Sword and Fan, p. 208 Training These soldiers, who served as the final line of defense in the Scorpion castles and fortresses, were chosen for their preternatural speed and dexterity. These attributes were honed to a razor's edge before they are fielded, and it was rumored that a great number of House Guard recruits fell victim to the severe training methods. Clan War: Scorpion Army Expansion, p. 35 Elite The unit was comprised of the most advanced adherents of the Bayushi style, and remained unheralded and unknown to most people. They were the ultimate warriors of the Scorpion, and their completely focused combat style was revealed only to those who were about to die. The Guard walked a thin line between samurai and honorless assassins, being typically employed as yojimbo to important courtiers of the clan or as independant agents who killed in broad daylight. This did not mean they were simple stalkers or infiltrators, however, and the Guard saw themselves to be above of the "dirty" tasks some of their other clansmen were involved in. They killed in a way that many did not expect from a Scorpion; openly and in a somewhat fair manner. Way of the Samurai, p. 65 After the Scorpion Coup The general Bayushi Tomaru and a handful of Scorpion bushi from the Bayushi House Guard were tasked with guarding Bayushi's Labyrinth under the ruins of Kyuden Bayushi. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 81 Destroyer War Bayushi Ishikura commanded the Elite Guards during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1172 a detachment of the Elite guard were sent to the unaligned lands that separate the Scorpion and Crane lands, heavily affected by the plague that ravaged the Empire. They sacrificed themselves to contain the illness and the Plague Zombies who spread it, knowing they might never be able to return home. The State of the Empire 4 The Elite Guard alongside the Lioness Legion engaged and defeated an enemy force whose members appeared to be Rokugani, but that they flew banners with symbols associated with the Destroyers. The State of the Empire 10 The Elite Guard attempted to curtail the spread of the plague from the unaligned region to the easternmost Crab provinces. The State of the Empire 13 The Elite Guard and Storm Riders dealt with war profiteers operating within the Scorpion provinces. The State of the Empire, Week 16, by Shawn Carman A Centuriae of Destroyers was intercepted and defeated by the Elite Guards. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Known Members * Bayushi Chiro Known Techniques * The Eyes of My Enemy * Favored Enemy * Stolen Secrets See also * Bayushi House Guard/CW Meta External Links * Bayushi House Guard (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) Category:Scorpion Clan Schools Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Scorpion Military Units